Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which include a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module.
At present, the LCDs are capable of having a 3D image displaying function, such as a 3D pattern retarder display which has a half (½) wave plate and a quarter (¼) wave plate being disposed at an outer side of an LCD panel.
In general, the pattern retarder display has left image pixels and right image pixels. The left image pixels are positioned at odd pixel rows (or even pixel rows) of the display, and the right image pixels are positioned at the other pixel rows thereof. When the light of the display passes through the half-wave phase retarders and the quarter-wave phase retarders with different orientations, the light is transformed into a left handed circularly polarized light and a right handed circularly polarized light, respectively. A user can use circular polarizer glasses with different polarized directions such that the user's left eye only sees images of the left image pixels, and the user's right eye only sees images of the right image pixels. Therefore, the 3D image effect of the display is achieved.
However, when a user squints at the conventional 3D display, the light rays emitted from the 3D display are likely to be non-circularly polarized light rays (such as elliptically polarized light), and thus an image crosstalk easily arises to deteriorate a 3D display quality. That is, the conventional 3D display is likely to have a viewing angle problem.